Once Upon A Time
by Lady of the Wolves
Summary: Who says fairy tales always end happily?


  
  
  
  
Once Upon A Time  
  
Dedicated to Hera, Athena, and Nike  
  
  
  
  
Lately Daine had been having disturbing thoughts. (*A/N-I like that word-disturbing-, okay?) Her lover, Numair Salmalin, had been awfully, well-aloof lately. She wondered if he had finally decided that he wanted an older woman in his arms, though Daine, at nineteen, was hardly a child.   
  
"Drat it!" she muttered, pounding her fist into the pillow. She couldn't sleep! Skysong, known as Kitten by most folk, chirped in concern as her "mother" tumbled out of bed and pulled a midnight-blue robe over her cotton nightgown. Chirping then in curiosity, she leaped onto the bed and watched Daine.  
  
When the Wildmage noticed that she was being watched, she smiled tiredly. "I'm just going to talk to Numair, Kit," she explained. "You'd best wait here, I won't be long."  
  
The young dragon whistled agreement and snuggled in the blankets Daine had so kindly warmed for her as the Wildmage left the room.  
  
Creeping down the hallway, Daine paused before a door and squinted up at the brass plate, making sure this was her teacher's room. The name Numair Salmalin stared back at her, and she attempted to open the door.  
  
However, the door did not want to open. Either that or it was locked. Daine pulled on the doorknob angrily for a while, then sighed and knocked, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't disturb the other residents in the hall. After about ten minutes, she heard footsteps approaching, a thunk, an "Ouch!", and the doorknob twisting open.  
  
Her lover peered around the door, keeping it almost closed. "Daine!" he said in surprise, and it hurt her. He seemed like she had bothered him while he was doing something important.  
  
Twisting her hands behind her back, she gave him a weak smile. "Um...could I come in for a moment?" The words were barely out of her mouth before he quickly came out into the hall, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"No, no," he said hastily. "I-I spilled some powdered cridweed in my workroom and it smells all over."  
  
It seemed to Daine like a pretty lame excuse.   
  
"Well-um-may I help you?" he asked.  
  
She stared at him. "Huh?"  
  
"Why did you come to my room?" he explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, I just wanted to talk to you about us. You know, where our relationship is going. The future."  
  
Numair gulped, afraid of the strangely serious look in her eyes. "Look, magelet, it's getting late and we both need our rest, and I was quite busy before you came, so I'm sure we can discuss this later. Good night." With that, the tall mage slipped into the room and closed the door.  
  
Daine stared at the door, biting her bottom lip and fighting tears. Backing away, she turned and ran to her room, where she cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach, like she had eaten a pound of lead. Clearing her mind slowly, she recalled the events of the previous night. And what Numair had said. Kitten crawled over to plop beside the Wildmage, chirping comfortingly. Absentmindedly stroking her, Daine stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want our relationship to have a future," she whispered.  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
Daine had finally hauled herself out of bed and was busy mucking out Cloud's stall. Her shaggy gray pony watched and criticized as the young woman worked.  
  
You missed a spot, the mare informed her. Several, in fact.  
  
Too bad, the girl retorted, this is NOT the time to get on my nerves.  
  
The pony snorted and gave Daine a warning squeeze on the elbow with her teeth. Daine sighed and apologized. She was so upset about last night that she didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
Finishing up, Daine led Cloud back to the stall and went off in search of Numair. She had to talk to him.  
  
Daine walked briskly down the corridor, still wearing her muddy boots and stable clothes. Turning a corner sharply, she ran smack into the man she was looking for.   
  
"Numair!" she said, startled. He glanced at her in surprise, then quickly bent to pick up the papers he had been carrying. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, crouching down to help him.  
  
"No!" he said loudly, snatching the pieces of parchment from her fingers and grabbing the ones on the floor before standing up and walking away quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she called, running to catch up with him. She put one hand on his muscular arm, trying to slow him down to no avail.  
  
"Numair, what's wrong?" she cried suddenly. He turned to face her.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he replied evasively. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.  
  
He sighed. "Daine, you aren't my mother. Nothing is wrong, I've just been quite occupied finishing up the transmogrification spell for the king." He strode away, leaving Daine feeling as if she had been run over by a carriage. Or two.  
  
About an hour later, Alanna the Lioness came into the hallway. She noticed that Daine was standing completely still, as if she was in shock.  
  
Curious, the lady knight strode over and asked if she was all right. The Wildmage did not respond. After about ten minutes, Alanna his her on the shoulder in frustration.  
  
Daine started. "Oh, hello Alanna," she said tiredly.  
  
The lady knight watched her face carefully in concern. "What's wrong, lass?" she asked gently. Clearly the girl was hurt inside.  
  
Daine shrugged. "It's nothing," she muttered, and left in a hurry.  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
When Daine arrived at her room, she found Kitten rolling on the floor with Zek. The two were absorbed in their game. The Wildmage simply stepped over them. Kitten jumped into her lap once she sat down, and deposited a bit of wrinkled parchment in her hands before bounding away to play again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi everyone. I have been seriously disturbed lately with all the Daine fics, I mean SERIOUSLY DISTURBED, so I decided to write this *nice* story where no one cheats on one another or has Kaddar and Daine fall in love (sorry, I just HATE him!) or whatever.   
To everyone who wrote a story like that: I am not being specific, I am just tired of reading stuff like that and the such, blah blah etc.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tamora Pierce characters, they belong to-Tamora Pierce!   
  
Also, please do not flame me too badly and try not to become vengeful. Also, this story is just a story, I'm not writing more unless everyone (or anyone!) wants me to. Thanks and have a pleasant day!  
Lady of the Wolves  
  
  
  



End file.
